


innocence lost

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wesson is a young lawyer with a secret and Dean Smith is the hot construction worker with a thing for him.</p><p>Porn with plot, some feels but still a whole lot of hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone or anything I just enjoy playing with these beautiful boys.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Kudos and comments really appreciated.
> 
> Xoxo

Sam Wesson lazily reached down and stroked his growing erection.

Glancing left towards his alarm clock he saw the glowing green numbers read six thirty.

Plenty of time, Sam thought. He didn't have to be at the library until eight and it was only a half hour drive.

He closed his eyes and relaxed back. He wasn't overly horny but he had woken up to a half-hard dick and  _hey,_  what's a guy to do?

As his erection lengthened and thickened, his mind ran through the usual images he pictured at times like this but his thoughts landed on the fucking hot guy he had been trying to avoid openly staring at for the last four days....

 

There was some construction going on at the library where he was helping his best friend do some research and he couldnt help but notice the beautiful, blond, muscular builder in the impossibly tight jeans.

As the man's image hit Sam he tightened his grip on his, now aching, cock.  Instead of the leisurely jerk-off he had planned, he found himself fucking up hard into his own fist.

The last thing Sam Wesson thought of before he let loose ropes of thick white cum onto his hand and stomach was a pair of amazingly beautiful bright green eyes.

                    **********

Dean Smith sighed and used the sleeve of his well-worn grey t-shirt to wipe his forhead free of sweat.

Only eight-thirty in the morning and it was already hotter than hell!

He ran his fingers through his short dark blond hair and picked up his shovel.

Dean enjoyed his job, had always loved being hands-on and outdoors but on days like this Dean longed for a nice air conditioned desk job.

As the brought his shovel up to the mixer again he saw a man hurrying across the plaza.

It was the overly tall, overly self-conscious, but real sexy guy who had been checking him out for the last few days. Oh, Dean had pretended not to notice, but it had been kinda obvious.

Dean had casually flexed a bicep or bent over to pull his low slung jeans even tighter to his ass. Dean knew he had a nice butt on him and he saw no harm in teasing the cute guy.

                    ***************

Sam was late.   _Shit!_

He looked at his watch and cursed again.

He had gotten far too carried away this morning....Hard again by the time he was in the shower, imagining looking down on a smattering of freckles, while soft, full pink lips slid over his huge cock.

So....He had proceeded to stroke himself off  **again,** before finishing his shower and getting dressed.

 

As he hurried his long frame down the path, he looked up from the ground...right into those stunning emerald eyes....before stumbling back and planting his ass on the floor.

The wind knocked out of him, he sat, dazed for a moment before he realised what had happened.

"You ok there dude?"

It was the most wonderful sound on the planet, deep, sexy and like velvet against Sam's ears.

A strong rough hand reached into his and helped him to his feet.

"Ummm, er...thanks." Sam muttered.

Dean smiled, his whole face lighting up, the corners of his eyes crinkling slighly.  Sam thought he was gonna land on the floor again as his legs turned to jelly.

 

Dean was shorter than Sam by maybe three or four inches Sam reckoned, which still put him over six feet.  Dean was also a couple of years older, very muscular and kinda bow legged.

An image of himself naked, with those legs wrapped around his waist sprang instantly to Sam's mind and his cheeks reddened with embaressment.

How can one man be so physically attractive!  Sam felt his boxers tighten as blood rushed to his cock.

 

Dean looked up slightly, at the gorgeous, awkward guy shuffling his feet in front of him.  He was even better looking close up.  He had hazel eyes, Dean noticed and, wow,  those cheekbones!

"Just wanted to give you this back, you dropped it.". Dean informed Sam as he handed him a folder.

"Umm, er...thanks." Sam replied.

"Those the only two words you know hunny?" Dean teased and Sam blushed again, which Dean decided, was adorable.

"G-g-gotta go, l-l-late." Sam stammered out as he saw his friend Cas staring at him from the main entrance to the library. He looked pissed.

Dean shrugged "See you around Baby Boy." He winked and Sam almost came in his shorts.

As Sam dashed off, Dean watched and and noticed this guy had a pretty fine ass on him too.

                    ***************

"Fuck man. You said you'd be here at eight and now its almost eight forty five!

"i'm sorry. I got up late and then...."

Sam glanced over his shoulder and saw Dean back at his task, laughing with one of his co-workers.

"Yeah, i saw 'and then' ." Cas broke into a smirk. "I think you're in there Buddy."

"No way!" Sam protested

He could not see someone as fucking sexy as the green eyed Adonis wanting him.

 

But Dean  **did** want him. He wanted him bad.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

By one o'clock the heat was blistering and Dean was ready for a break.

"Hey boss!" He yelled over at his foreman Bobby.  "Can i take my lunch?"

Bobby nodded and tapped his watch, reminding Dean he had one hour. Giving him a thumbs up, Dean picked up his t-shirt, he had taken it off earlier cos, man he was hot!

Casually throwing the garment over his shoulder he sauntered away towards the burger van parked in the corner of the plaza.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with bacon." He told the pretty red-head serving him.

She fluttered her fake eyelashes as she took in the tanned skin and tight toned muscles of Dean's torso.

"Sure thing sweety," she replied in the tone of voice that said, ' eat me instead'.

Dean smirked. He was used to being hit on but he wasn't interested. He hadn't been interested in women since he was eighteen and at the moment all he could think about was hazel eyes and dimples.

He was handed his burger. 

"Thanks ma'am" Dean drawled as he walked away, noticing she had written her phone number on his napkin. He chuckled as he glanced about for somewhere to sit, hopefully in the shade.

He headed towards a grassed area with a few trees to cover him from the beating sun and settled back against a trunk. He took a bite of his burger and, leaning his head back against the tree, closed his eyes and munched his way through the rest  of it.

 

A short while later loud voices broke into the daydream Dean was enjoying about a sasquatch sized man's lips around his cock.

 

"I'm sorry Sam but you're wrong. I'm telling you it was 2006!"

"No Cas, it was the year before. I had to cite it for a client i defended last year."

Dean's eyes snapped open when he recognised the voice. So..his name is Sam. He made a mental note as he looked around, trying to catch sight of him.

He sat straight up when he realised the voices were coming from the other side of the tree he was leant against.

Just as he was wondering if this Cas was Sam's boyfriend he heard Cas talk again.

"Whatever dude, I gotta go. Got a hot date with a pizza delivery girl later."

Cas wiggled his eyebrows at Sam and Sam chuckled and shook his head, his jaw length deep brown hair moving about his face and curling at the nape of his neck.

"You're such a tramp Cas," he laughed.

" Oh yeah? You're just jealous 'cos you aint getting any."

So...Dean made another mental note. Sam was single...

 

Cas left and Sam stretched out his long legs in front of him. He settled his lap-top straightly on his knee and began typing.

"Mind if I join you there Sammy?"

The deep, sexy voice hit Sam in the pit of his stomach. As he slowly looked up from the screen, Dean was already lowering himself onto the grass beside him without waiting for Sam's reply.

Sam took in the muscular thighs, rippling abs, hard pecs and broad shoulders before he got to the full, soft pink lips and the hooded eyes. He could look at this man for hours. He also felt his cock twitch.

_Fuck!_

He pulled his lap-top further up his legs.

"Um...hi." He heard himself mumble, " and it's SAM," he told the older man.

"Ok Sammy." Dean smirked and although a little annoyed by the added two letters again, Sam's cock really woke up.

_Fuckityfuckfuck!!_

Sam winced as he moved the computer over his crotch. His dick was hardening rapidly with the half naked heart throb sat beside him.

"I'm Dean. Dean Smith."

He held out his hand and Sam shook it. Dean held on a second too long, his fingers brushing Sam's wrist lightly.

The sensation went straight to Sam's crotch and he gulped.

" Sam Wesson." He introduced himself.

"You got a phone Sammy Boy?"

Sam nodded and retrieved it from the pocket of his slacks. Taking it out of his hand, Dean typed some numbers in and passed it back.

"I gotta get back to work or my boss will kill me. Call me."

Sam nodded, Not saying a word as he watched Dean stand back up, his jeans stretched across his ass tightly.

Looking back down at Sam, Dean gave him a lazy smile and said " You might wanna do something about that boner you're trying to hide."

Sam flushed and was about to deny that he had a hard-on but when he looked down he noticed how obvious it was.

_Fuckityfuckfuckshit!!!_

When he looked back up Dean was gone.

 

                    ***************

 

It was seven o'clock.

Sam picked up his phone, started to dial, then stopped and put the phone back down on the coffee table. He had been doing the same thing for almost two hours.

He stood up and paced the room.

_Dann it!_

He exhaled and grabbed the phone, calling the number before his new found courage deserted him.

**Ring-ring ring-ring**

"Hello?"

Jesus! Sam had really hoped it would go to voice-mail but Dean had answered and now Sam had no idea what to say.

"Erm...Hey." He managed to get out.

"Sammy! Been waiting for you to call Baby Boy. Thought you might chicken out."

He could tell Dean was smiling as he spoke and Sam pictured Dean's face leaning into his, lips slightly open....

" You still there sexy?" Dean's voice pulled him back to reality.

_Had Dean just called him sexy?_

_"_ Yeah, yeah I'm here."

"Cool. So you wanna grab a beer?"

Dean's slight southern accent was such a turn on and Sam felt his cock rising again.

Shit!...What the hell did this guy do to him? He could cum in his boxers just listening him recite the fucking phone directory.

Sounds good yeah," Sam managed to reply.

After arranging a time and place and hanging up, Sam realised he had to get a hold of himself, in more ways than one, and headed to the bathroom to shower and jerk-off for the third time that day.

 

                    ***************

 

As he pulled his car into the parking lot he saw Sam getting out of a silver Prius. A fucking Prius?

Dean smiled to himself and turned his car into a spot just opposite.

He had had the '67  Impala for years and she was his pride and joy. A gas guzzling monster of a car that Dean loved and cared for and fixed up himself.

He jumped out, locked the door and headed towards Sam.

" Sammy, hey!" He called out and Sam smiled nervously as he acknowleged Dean with a nod.

 _Hell!_ Dean thought. This gorgeous creature was twitching like he had itching powder in his shorts.

Dean couldn't help himself.

As he reached him, he took hold of Sam's jacket and pulled him into a kiss, soft and slow. Running his tongue across Sam's lips and forcing him to open them so could explore the taller man's mouth.

_Fuck yeah!_

    *******

Dean had been really happy when Sam had finally called him. The dude was sooo fucking hot!

By the time the date was made and the phone hung up, Dean had a ranging erection which needed attention. He had just showered and was tenting the towel he had slung around his waist.

He leant against the wall of his bedroom and let the towel fall. Reaching down he took hold of his hard cock with one hand, the fingers of his other hand pinching his nipple hard.

_Jesus that felt good!_

He rubbed his thumb over the swollen head of his dick, smearing pre cum across it.

Closing his eyes, he imagined Sam on his knees in front of him, stretching his pretty pink lips around his thick cock.

Dean sped up the pace of his hand, dry jacking himself fast now, squeezing his nipple hard, as in his mind, he pounded his dick down Sam's throat and...

_"Fuckinghell, holyshit!"_

Dean moaned loudly as he came hard, his realease spilling over his hand and onto the floor.

    **********

And now here he was, pressing Sam up against the piece of shit car Sam drove, tongues tangled together and his hard-on wearing a groove in Sam's thigh.

Sam broke the kiss first, panting heavily. He pushed his hands against Dean's firm chest, feeling the heat coming off of him through his thin Metallica t-shirt.

Dean beamed that mega watt smile.

"Just excited to see ya Baby Boy."

"Yeah yeah, I can tell."

Sam glanced down at the hard cock straining against his date's jeans and his face turned pink.

" You sure do blush a lot Sammy. Don't act like you never got a guy hot for you before."

Dean grabbed his hand, Not noticing the look on Sam's face.

 

Sam thought maybe he should tell him as he was pulled through the doors of the bar but he honestly thought that it wouldn't come to him having to admit that at twenty six years old...He was a virgin.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feels in this chapter, but they are needed.

Sam Wesson was a twenty six year old, six feet four inch, two hundred and twenty pounds of lean muscle virgin.

He had very little sexual experience

Hadn't dated in high school once he had realised he liked boys. Preferring to beat off while he thought about Benny Lafiette from his basketball team than come out as gay.

As he got older he had a few dates but, not willing to fuck on the first date, he had been called a prick tease a few times.

He had got a drunken handjob a year ago from some guy in a bar, which was not particularly enjoyable and...Yeah...thats pretty much it.

         ***************

They grabbed a booth in the bar and Dean signalled the waitress for two beers.

For the next couple of hours they talked about family, work and hobbies. Sam managed to avoid the subject of exes, just commenting "No-one serious" when Dean asked.

 

Sam thought he might be a lllliitttlleee bit drruunnkk as he looked across the table into Dean's emerald eyes and gave a big sappy grin.

"What you smiling about Baby Boy?"

"Yooooouuu _hic!_ are sooooo  _hic!_ hot Dean" Sam slurred. He broke into a fit of giggles.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You think so huh?"

Sam tried to nod enthusiastically whilst taking a gulp of beer and proceeded to cough and splutter the mouthful of alcohol all down the front of his shirt, which set him off into another fit of giggles.

Dean laughed.

Holy shit, his date was cute, pushing the long bangs out of his face and patting a napkin against his soggy top.

Dean pictured himself un-buttoning that shirt, maybe licking the beer from his chest before travelling down that hard body with his tongue.

He felt his dick start to harden.

" You wanna get outta here?" He asked Sam.

Sam's response was a small nod and an imperceptable look of panic in his eyes.

Dean was up, dropping some bills on the table to cover their tab before grasping Sam's hand in his and heading for the exit.

_Shitshitshitshit!!_

Sam was sobering up quickly.

He was really attracted to Dean but things were moving too quickly and he guessed Dean would not settle for just making out.

  _Jesus Christ, the guy had been practically dry humping his leg earlier!_

Sam didn't remember getting into Dean's car, his body was on auto pilot while his brain and dick fought for control.

_I can do this I can do this_

Dean noticed the frown lines between Sam's eyebrows.

"Don't worry Sammy Boy, I only bite if you are lucky," he winked and put his hand on the younger man's cock.

Sam jumped at the sudden contact, his head hitting the roof of the Impala.

_I can't do this!!_

_"_ Jesus Sammy! What the fuck is wrong?"

Dean hadn't meant to snap at Sam but he was horny and wanted some ass.

" I'm sorry dude," he softened his voice. " it's just....you're acting like some virgin school girl."

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled as he wrestled with the door handle. "I've gotta go."

He fled across the parking lot and into his car. Within seconds he had left the bar and Dean Smith behind him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean angst

Dean cursed as he drove home. How had he Not seen it? Sam wasn't  _pretending_ to be inexperienced.

_Son of a bitch!_

Dean was pissed. 

Not at Sam, at himself. He must have come across as some predatory scumbag, pouncing on the poor guy and ... _fuck!..._ He had been grinding into Sam's thigh within seconds.

Dean walked into his apartment and threw his keys down on the counter. He poured himself a large glass of whisky and collapsed on the sofa.

He liked Sam.

Yeah sure he was very fuckable but for some reason Dean felt that he needed to look after the big moose, take care of him.

Dean was surprised at himself. He didn't do 'relationships' any more but Sam was different.

_Fuck!_

He reached in his pocket for his phone and pulled up Sam's number. He hit call.

" _Hi this is Sam Wesson. Leave a message after the beep."_

Dean inhaled deeply then spoke.

"Hey Sam it's me. Listen man, I'm sorry about what I said. I wanna make it up to you. Call me...please."

Dean hung up and carried his drink and phone to the bedroom. He undressed and climbed into bed. He drained his glass and put the phone next to his pillow. He closed his eyes.

                   

                   ***************

 

"Get outta the way asshole!' Dean shouted at the man blocking his way.

The light had turned green and Dean was waiting to pull away.

He hit a blast on his horn as the old man leant on his cane to climb onto the sidewalk.

Dean hit the gas and the Impala roared away.

Bobby Singer was riding shotgun.

He may be Dean's boss but he was also his friend. He had known Dean since he was a kid and had never seen him behaving like this.

The last few days Dean had been moody and argumentative. He had even turned down a pretty blond boy who had been flirting like crazy.

"Not interested" Dean had muttered.

Something was definately wrong.

 

"You wanna tell me what the hells gotten into you boy?"

Dean shifted in his seat. 

"I'm fine Bobby."

 

Dean was  _not_ fine. Not at all.

It had been nearly a week since Sam had run out on him and Dean had heard nothing. He had hoped he would see him at the library but he hadn't shown and nor had his geeky little friend.

Now normally Dean would have thought  _Fuck you_ and moved on but Sam had gotten under his skin.

He recalled the look in Sam's eyes and mentally kicked himself for being a dick.

 

"Nothing wrong? Nothing at all?" Bobby continued to dig.

"Dammit Bobby would you just leave it already." Dean snapped.

" Ok ok."

 

After dropping his friend off at his home Dean drove back to his apartment complex.

Just as he pulled up outside his building his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dean? It's er..it's Sam."

Dean tried to keep his voice casual.

" Hey Sammy! Nice to hear your voice."

"Dean. I think I owe you an explanation. I'm sorry l didn't call sooner, I just needed to er..."

"You dont have to explain anything Sammy Boy. I'm just glad you called."

"So listen Dean, could you maybe come over to my place?"

Dean's stomach flip-flopped. He was gonna see his Sammy again.

_Shit_

Did he just refer to Sam as his? 

" Ok Baby Boy. Text me the address and i will see you in an hour."

"Kay Dean. Thanks."

Dean flew into his apartment to shower and change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter written in my lunch break.

Sam paced around his house for nearly an hour. He was nervous.

Fifty minutes after his call to Dean there was a knock on the door.

Sam looked at Dean taking in every inch of his face, every line and every freckle.

 _Oh Jesus!_ He was beautiful.

Dean broke into his sexy relaxed grin and Sam felt his cock stir.

_Oh No No No No No!_

This was definately not the right time for those thoughts!

Dean followed Sam to the front room and took a seat on one end of the couch.

Sam went to the kitchen and returned with two beers. He offered one to Dean, which he accepted.

"Thanks for coming Dean."

He sat on the other end of the couch and took a drink.

" So...umm...I should explain why....."

"You really don't have to Sammy," Dean interupted.

Looking into the blond man's eyes Sam thought he might as well get it over with. It would probably mean Dean would leave, which would devastate Sam as he already knew he wanted to spend eternity in the arms of this man he barely knew.

Sam gulped.

"Dean. I'm a virgin."

There, he had said it.

Dean nodded.

" Yeah i figured. After I accused you of being all Shirley Temple and scared you off, I put two and two together."

He smiled softly at Sam.

" I'm sorry Sammy."

Sam hadn't expected this reaction.

"Its ok Dean.It wasn't your fault. I should have told you. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Dean sighed. Moving across the sofa, he pulled Sam's face towards him and just rested his forehead against Sam's.

"Gonna give me a second chance Sammy? Please?"

The younger man nodded yes.

Neither man knew just how happy the other was right now.

Dean softly placed a kiss on Sam's lips and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I won't pressure you Baby Boy. Theres no rush to do anything," Dean whispered into Sam's silky hair.

"Thankyou." 


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks later they were stretched out on Sam's couch, eating pizza and drinking beer and watching some action movie that Dean had chosen.

Dean draped his arm around Sam's shoulders as they snuggled together.

Sam nodded off to sleep and Dean hugged him closer.

He really liked Sam. Who cares if he isn't getting any action. He's been making do, jerking off to thoughts of this fucking hot man.

He would wait because Sam was worth it, he was special.

Dean glanced at his watch. It was almost two in the morning.

"Sammy," he said softly. "Sammy."

Sam stirred. "Hmmmm?"

"It's really late Baby Boy, I should get home."

"Dean, you've had a shit load to drink, you aren't driving anywhere." Sam told him sleepily.

'Fine fine." Dean didn't protest. " You get your ass to bed then, I'll take the couch. You got a blanket?"

"You can come to bed Dean, I trust you."

Sam stood up and held his hand out for Dean to join him.

Dean shook his head.

"That's real sweet of you Sammy but I'm ok right here."

Sam shrugged. He padded up the stairs and came back with a pillow and blanket in his arms.

Dean stood and took them from him.

"Thanks Sammy." He stretched up and kissed the taller man.

Their lips meeting for just a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight Baby Boy."

A few minutes later Dean heard Sam climb into bed.

He made himself comfortable on the sofa, covering up with the blanket, he noticed it smelled of Sam's aftershave and he breathed in deeply.

Dean  closed his eyes. Sam trusted him. He was willing to share his bed and trusted that Dean wouldn't break his promise.

Only problem was that Dean didn't trust himself.

He couldn't lie in bed next to Sam , with his gorgeous face and perfect body and  _not_ touch and caress.

Dean groaned.

As his dick pushed angrily against his zipper Dean tried to ignore it and go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up, slowly stretching his aching muscles. He sat up and looked at the time. 9am.

_Damn it!_

Dean ran up the stairs. He was very, very late, but didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Sam.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Dean was stumped.

He hadn't been upstairs in Sam's house before and didn't know which of the four closed doors led to Sam's bedroom.

He picked one randomly and opened it. A closet. He shut it and tried another.

Bingo!

Sam was curled up in bed, snoring softly. Dean approached him.

"Hey, Sammy Boy." Dean put his hand on the comforter Sam was wrapped in. " Sammy, I have to go."

Sam shifted and rolled over to face Dean, then onto his stomach, the comforter disappearing underneath him.

_Holy fucking hell!_

Sam was naked and now his sexy ass was on display. He tucked one of his muscular legs up towards his stomach which seperated his ass cheeks a little.

" _Jesus..._ Sam!"

Dean pleaded for him to wake up. His cock had hardened instantly at the sight.

"What is it Dean?" Sam mumbled, seemingly unaware that his heavenly naked form was in full view and sending Dean into meltdown.

"It's nine o'clock. I'm late for work."

Sam opened his eyes and smiled a gorgeous, sexy, lopsided grin. Still half asleep, he chuckled.

"Its Saturday Dean. You don't have to go to work today."

Dean laughed at himself, what an idiot.

" Sorry for waking you Baby Boy. Go back to sleep."

He started to leave the bedroom.

At least he had some time to do something about the raging hard-on in his pants that was really getting uncomfortable.

"Where are you going?" 

Sam sat up in bed, covering himself, absent mindedly.

"Just going back downstairs."

Sam yawned. "Come here."

_Shit!_

Dean looked down. His hard cock obvious through his tight jeans.

"I'd better not Sammy. Not a good time."

"Dean, come here, please."

Sam's sleepy voice was gravelly and deep.

Dean was so horny and needed release, badly, but he turned around. Resting his hand casually across his crotch, hoping Sam wouldn't notice the huge bulge, he returned to Sam.

Sam patted the bed and Dean sat, gingerly, as his erection pressed tight to his abdomen.

He looked at Sam.

The long , lean naked torso and a trace of his happy trail visible above the covers.

_Oh Christ!_

Dean gulped.

He could cum untouched right now.

Suddenly Sam leaned into Dean and pressed their lips together, softly at first, then with a little more pressure.

He lightly bit down on Dean's lower lip and when Dean opened his mouth in surprise, Sam's tongue found it's way in.

Dean jumped back and stared at Sam's blown out eyes, all pupil and lust staring back at him.

"I want to touch you Dean." He whispered as he took hold of Dean's shirt and pulled him back towards his lips, this time though, planting a row of small kisses along Dean's stubble roughened jaw line.

Dean tensed. His cock throbbing and aching to be touched.

"Are you sure Sammy? Cos we don't have to. I can wait, we can....Ahhh fuck!"

Sam was nipping at his earlobe.

"Mm sure Dean. Wanna touch you so bad. Need you to touch me." Sam pleaded.

Dean stood up, pulling his shirt off swiftly. Sam reached forward and palmed Dean's heavy cock, rubbing gently through the thick denim.

"Christ Baby Boy! Dean growled.

He quickly unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans, slipping them off, his underwear too.

Sam's eyes lit up.

Dean lay down next to Sam and pressed a kiss to his collar bone, continuing down his chest, lightly ghosting a breath over Sam's nipple.

Sam moaned and arched his back so his nipple met the soft flesh of his lovers lips.

Dean didn't hesitate to take what was offered, running his tongue roughly across the hard bud then biting down lightly.

"Oh fuck Dean!"

He took hold of Dean's head and guided him back to his lips.

Sam's kiss was full of hunger and passion. His tongue exploring Dean's mouth until Dean couldn't take it any more.

"Touch me Baby Boy," he growled out.

Dean had a deep voice anyway, but his horny voice really turned Sam on.

As the inexperienced man moved his hand slowly down Dean's body he nuzzled deeply into the skin behind his ear and ran his tongue over the hot flesh.

"Ahhh!" 

Dean thrust upwards as Sam took hold of his long, thick dick, pre-cum puddling near his navel.

Sam's first strokes were soft and unsure.

"Tell me how you like it Baby," he told Dean.

"A little tighter Sammy. Its not made of glass."

The younger man adjusted his grip and moved his hand a little faster over the shaft.

" Oh fuck yeah Sammy, just like that, " Dean gasped.

"God Dean, you are so fucking big and hard! Do you like my hand on your cock?"

"Fuck yeah Sammy! Hell yeah! You're doing so good Baby Boy, so fucking good!" Dean was grunting and writhing...So close.

Sam began moving his fist faster over Dean's cock.

"Cum for me Dean," Sam told him as his sank his teeth into Dean's neck.

With that Dean fucked up into Sam's fist, once, twice and came. He came so fucking hard.

" Oh fuck Sammy! Oh Baby Boy yeah, fuck! " He cried out.

As Dean got his breath back he felt Sam's own hard cock pressed against his thigh.

He pushed Sam's muscular back flat to the mattress and spent a moment admiring his lovers naked body.

" So fucking hot Sammy."

Dean ran one finger gently across Sam's pulsing cock as he began to suck softly on Sam's nipple.

"Jesus!" Sam inhaled sharply.

"Just relax Baby Boy. I got you." Dean told him as he flicked his tongue across the stiffening bud in his mouth.

Dean reached down a hand, by-passing Sam's huge, aching cock to stroke and gently tug his balls.

Sam made a gurgling noise in the back of his throat and thrust into mid air desperately.

Finally wrapping his hand around Sam's leaking cock, Dean used his thumb to wipe the pre-cum he found over Sam's hardness and began to jack up and down firmly. 

"Ah fuck, fuck Dean...oh God, Dean I'm gonna..."

Hot cum spilled over Dean's knuckles and onto Sam's stomach. Sam pushed up into Dean's hand, jerking and pumping until his orgasm finally subsided and he lay spent and gasping.

Dean rested his head against Sam's chest and Sam lazily draped his arm around him, softly stroking his bicep.

After a while Sam spoke.

"I didn't know i could cum like that."

Dean chuckled.

"Thats just for starters Sammy Boy."

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was three weeks later and Dean lay in bed, smiling. Sam's mouth was wrapped around his cock and it felt good, real good.

They had spent the last few weeks together trading hand jobs and rutting against each other like wild animals.

Sam had been learning what his own body enjoyed as well as what Dean's body needed.

When Dean had first sucked Sam's cock, taking the whole length to the back of his throat, Sam had shot his load in seconds, moaning Dean's name.

When Sam, tentatively, began sucking Dean's thick, hard cock he found a hidden talent. 

Sam quickly picked up how Dean liked head. Sucking and licking, sliding his tongue around the head of Dean's dick like a pro.

After that first time, Sam was such a slut for Dean's cock. Anywhere, anytime, Sam would be on his knees, greedily pushing his lovers heavy length to the back of his throat, holding it there before slowly pulling his mouth back, only to thrust his head down again.

Dean loved to watch Sam's mouth devour his dick but couldn't help wondering what Sam's ass would look like wrapped around his thick throbbing hard-on.

Dean moaned as Sam tugged on his balls and lapped at his cock head. Sam moved his other hand a little under Dean, which went un-noticed until he felt Sam's long finger stroke over his puckered ass hole.

"Fuck Sammy!" Dean jumped.

Sam froze, worried that he had hurt Dean or done something wrong.

"Don't fucking stop!" Dean begged, spreading his knees wider so Sam could get easier access to his willing ass.

Sam ran his finger over Dean's hole again, at the same time taking Dean's cock deep in his throat.

Dean began to fuck up into Sam's mouth, his climax building low in his stomach and his balls tightening.

He knew Dean was really close now so instead of stroking Dean's hole, he pushed a finger in lightly....

....and Dean came, loudly and forcefully, filling Sam's mouth with his spend which his lover swallowed greedily.

 

               ******************

 

"Holy shit Sammy, you look so hot!"

Dean licked his lips. 

Sam always looked smart when he had to work. A suit was expected when you worked at a law firm, but hell! It really turned Dean on. Especially the silk ties Sam wore.

"Don't get any ideas now Dean. I gotta get to court."

Dean pouted. He closed the gap between them and kissed the taller man's lips gently, palming the hardening cock he found in Sam's suit pants.

"Not even a little cock sucking Baby Boy?" He whined playfully.

Sam made a soft growling noise before pulling himself away.

"You're killing me here! And your cock is  _not_ little."

Dean grinned. "I know, almost as big as yours hunny."

Dean resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't about to give, or receive a blow-job and changed the subject.

"Mind dropping me at work on the way Sammy boy?"

"Sure Baby, but we gotta go now."

 

Sam's Prius was in the shop. It had broken down two days before and, after Dean had almost pissed his pants laughing and teased Sam mercilessly about 'new fangled technology' he had offered him the use of the Impala.

Sam had been shocked because he knew how much Dean loved that car. He promised he would take good care of her. 

Dean wouldn't admit it, but seeing Sam behind the wheel of the muscle car was a huge turn on.

 

They pulled into the lot at the library and Dean leaned over to kiss Sam goodbye. 

Sam pulled him into the kiss and after a few minutes they moved apart, breathing heavily.

"Dammit Sammy, are you trying to send me to work with a boner?" Dean laughed.

Sam smiled.

"I'll pick you up at four?"

Dean nodded and got out of the car, he watched Sam pull away.

 

"Now i know why you didn't call."

Dean turned to see the busty red-head from the burger van leaning against the wall, having a cigarette.

He smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry sweetheart, you aren't my type."

"You two are hot sugar. I'd love to watch you getting in on with him."

"Yeah? So would a helluva lot of people." Dean smirked and sauntered away.

 


	9. Chapter 9

It was five minutes past four when Dean and Bobby rounded the side of the building into the parking lot.

Dean instantly saw Sam, resting his ass on the hood of the Impala, long legs stretched out. Still in his suit, he had unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and loosened his tie.

He looked so damn fuckable!

The second thing he noticed was that Sam had parked right next to Bobby's truck.

_Shit!_

It wasn't a secret that Dean was seeing someone. Hell, Bobby had known instantly, and he wasn't ashamed of Sam. He was a gorgeous, successful man and Dean was proud to have Sam by his side but....

How did he introduce him.

Dean was reluctant to use the word 'boyfriend' for two reasons;

Firstly, he and Sam still hadn't spoken about being exclusive but why the hell would Dean want anyone else when he had Sam, the guy was fucking perfect but Dean didn't know if he was enough for Sam..

Secondly, if they were a couple that gave Dean concerns too because he had not had many long term relationships and those had turned to shit the minute they got too serious.

He didn't want that to happen with Sam.

 

As the men approached him Sam stood up and beamed at him.

_Here goes...._

"Bobby, this is Sam Wesson. Sam, this 'ere's Bobby Singer, my boss and the closest thing I have to a brother."

Sam stretched out his hand.

"Good to meet you at last."

"Yeah, you too kiddo. So you're the one who's been making this boy smile so much lately."

This time it was Dean's turn to blush.

"Jesus Bobby!" He exclaimed.

Sam glanced at Dean and loved the flush of colour on his cheeks.

" Well I guess so sir."

" I aint no damn sir son! Call me Bobby."

"Ok..Bobby."

Sam smiled and Dean fidgeted where he stood.

"Let's go already."

Sam tossed Dean the car keys and they said their goodbyes.

Bobby watched them drive away. He couldn't remember ever seeing Dean this happy. He just hoped he didn't do anything to balls it up.

 

Sam and Dean drove in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Dean spoke.

"Sammy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Dean."

Dean's fingers drummed against the steering wheel nervously. His t-shirt was clinging to the perspiration on his body and Sam thought how fucking hot Dean looked right now.

Finally Dean spoke again.

"You and me, we're together now right? Y' know..like..exclusive?"

"Hell yeah Baby!"

Sam was grinning again.

He reached over and rested a hand on Dean's thigh.

Dean exhaled, relief showing across his face.

Sam was now running his hand further up Dean's thigh.

"Let's go to your apartment Dean," he told him.

"You don't wanna go home Sammy ? Thought you'd wanna get out of that monkey suit."

"I do Dean and your place is closer."

Dean took his eyes off the road for a moment and saw his young lover palming the growing erection in his pants.

" Ok, my place it is."

Dean put his foot on the gas and smiled to himself.

 

Since they had first fooled around Sam was constantly horny. Not that Dean was complaining, he just wished he could fuck this gorgeous creature.

Dean desperately wanted to bury his dick in Sam's tight virgin ass.

He wouldnt put any pressure on Sam though. When he had told Sam he would wait until he was ready he meant it, but damn it was driving him crazy!

 

Sam's hand was now snaking over Dean's cock.

"Dude, I'm trying to drive here." Dean protested half-heartedly.

Sam's hand felt good.

Dean's dick was getting harder as Sam stroked it through the rough fabric of his jeans.

"Pull over somewhere Dean."

It was almost an order.

"Sammy, we are on a public highway in daylight, its too risky."

But even the thought of it was making Dean's cock twitch.

"Pull over Dean." Sam reitterated as he unzipped his pants and took out his huge hard cock.

He stroked it slowly and ran his finger through the pre-cum glistening on the head.

Dean pulled straight over to the side of the road and turned to look at Sam.

"What do you want Baby Boy?" He asked, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Blow me Dean. I wanna fill your mouth and cum down your throat." Sam rasped.

Dean slid across the seat a little and lowered his pouty lips to Sam's throbbing cock, running his tongue across the slit and tasting pre-cum. He slipped his lips over the hardness, slowly taking the long length into his throat.

" Oh fuck that feels good Dean!"

Sam threw his head back and breathed deeply.

Dean was bobbing his head up and down and humming slightly, which he knew drove Sam crazy.

Dean wanted to taste Sam's cum again.

Grabbing a handful of Dean's short blond hair, he pushed his head down, his dick hitting the back of Dean's throat but it still didn't feel deep enough.

"Fuck Baby yeah! Suck me harder!" Sam growled and thrust his hips up again.

Tightening his mouth around Sam's pulsing hard-on Dean sped up his movements, pushing Sam past breaking point.

"Shit! Dean...ohhh!"

Sam cried out as his orgasm overtook him.

He fucked frantically into Dean's mouth, his cum pouring into the older man's throat, some escaping down the corners of Dean's mouth and running down his chin.

When he felt Sam relax again Dean sat up. Sam pulled him in and licked across his lips and chin, cleaning his own cum from Dean's face.

Dean desperately wanted to cum too but could not risk being parked there any longer without drawing attention.

As Sam tucked himself away, Dean pulled out into traffic, pushing the speed limit, eager to get home.

 


	10. Chapter 10

It Friday, thank God!

Dean had got a few days off work and was looking forward to he and Sam spending a few days at Sam's folks cabin at Blackwater Ridge.

As he pulled the Impala up on Sam's driveway he could see Sam's tall frame through the windows of the front room. He was talking on the phone.

Dean quietly unlocked the door with the key Sam had given him.

Heading straight for the kitchen, so as not to disturb Sam, he grabbed a beer and a slice of leftover pie and dropped himself into a chair.

Moments later Sam entered the room, a large smile spread across his face.

"Hey Sammy Boy. Everything ok?"

"Yeah...Ive been offered another job Dean. One of the largest firms in the state, based right here in town. I'll get a huge pay raise too."

Dean jumped up from the table. He put his arms around the taller man and lifted him into the air as if he were light as a feather.

"That's amazing Sammy. I'm so proud of you."

Sam laughed.

"Put me down you assbutt!"

"We gotta celebrate Baby Boy! Just hope you don't start to think your blue collar boyfriend aint good enough for you now."

Dean said it laughingly but the thought did cross his mind that Sam could do better than him.

Sam stretched his long arms over Dean's shoulders and looked into his deep green eyes.

"You just said that you are my boyfriend," he teased.

Wrapping his own arms around Sam's waist Dean pulled him closer. He dropped a single soft kiss on Sam's lips.

"Yes I did didn't I."

He gently pushed Sam's long bangs off his face.

"Now what does a boyfriend have to do to get kissed around here?"

He smirked up at Sam and winked. 

For Sam, Dean finally admitting to boyfriend status was giddying.

He leaned into Dean and drew him into a kiss that deepened, quickly becoming passionate and lust filled. Their tongues teasing each other, teeth clashing occasionally with the ferocity of their desire for each other.

They managed to get upstairs to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them like breadcrumbs.

They fell onto the bed, naked.

Sam let his hands explore Dean's body, their mouths still locked together. He ran his fingers along Dean's throat, to his collarbone then down his muscular chest. He lightly caressed Dean's nipples, running his thumbs over them both simultaneously.

" Oh Sammy!" Dean muttered into his mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam broke the kiss, making Dean whine a little at the loss, but when Sam's kisses started following the line his fingers had taken Dean groaned, his aching cock pressed against Sam's stomach now.

Shifting his weight to the right Sam took hold of Dean's straining cock with his left hand, slowly moving with small tantilising strokes as he bit down lightly on Dean's sensitive nipple.

"Ahh fuck Baby Boy!"

Dean's eyes shot wide open, hardly any green could be seen now, his pupils blown wide with lust.

Still slowly moving his hand over his boyfriend's pulsing erection, Sam trailed a line of kisses and bites on Dean's skin, from his nipple down across his abs to the beautiful V shape that Sam loved so much.

Dean was squirming and panting by this time, hoping for Sam to take his huge cock into his mouth and swallow him, but, Sam's tongue had begun a journey to Dean's inner thigh, licking and nipping and driving Dean out of his mind.

Quickly, Dean managed to pull Sam up and under him. Pinning him to the bed with his weight and mashing his mouth down against Sam's.

As he rutted his solid cock against Sam's equally hard member, pre-cum smeared across both their stomachs.

Dean's lust filled voice was blown with a gravelly need.

"Fuck Sammy, you're so sexy. Got me so fuckin' horny Baby Boy. Do you see what you do to me? Can you feel what you do to me?"

Dean ground his cock against Sam's again to emphasize his point.

Sam made a soft keening noise, pushing his hips forward to meet Deans and biting down on Dean's neck.

"Yeah, fuck yeah!" Dean moaned loudly and writhed on top of Sam.

Moments from his orgasm, Dean bit down on Sam's earlobe and dragged his tongue behind it. He got an unexpected reaction.

""Ahh...Oh fuck yes!...Fuck me Dean...fucking take me right now! I want your fucking hard cock inside me!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go......

Dean stopped grinding into Sam and lifted himself up a little to look at the younger mans face.

Sam wiggled, missing the friction between them but lifted his eyes to meet Deans.

Sam's expression was fucked out, even though he hadn't actually  _been_ fucked....yet.

Dean wanted to, so badly he ached, but he had to make sure that Sam was certain.

 

"You sure Sammy?" He growled quietly.

"Yes Dean. I'm ready. Fuck me Baby, make me yours...pleeeease."

_Oh hells yeah!_

He had been waiting for this moment, waiting for Sam to be begging for him.

Dean knew that he had to take it slowly. He didn't want to hurt his beautiful Sammy but he wanted to bury his cock hilt deep so much.

"Spread your legs for me kiddo."

Sam obeyed, feet flat to the bed, long legs stretched apart.

Kneeling between his thighs Dean looked down at Sam, drinking in every inch of his glorious body; the long lean muscles and smooth bronzed skin and it was all his, all Deans.

He knew in that moment That he never wanted another man to see Sam like this, to touch him, ever!

Taking Sams straining cock in his hand, he gently brushed his thumb across the silky skin of the large round head making Sam moan.

"Ohh...Ohg...Dean please, there's um..supplies..in the..ohhh..nightstand."

His voice was broken and full of need.

As Dean reached over to grab the lube and a condom their hard lengths rubbed together again and Sam pushed up, grinding against Dean.

" Oh fuck Dean, hurry up!"

Back in a kneeling position, Dean fumbled trying to open the new tube of lube, the cap was screwed on tightly.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Whined Sam, the bitch face back for a second.

"I'm not Sammy, honestly," Dean chuckled.

Seconds later Dean was pouring lube onto his fingers.

Gently moving past Sams heavy balls he stroked the perinium applying slight pressure.

" Oh God Dean!"

Sam was lifting his hips forward, pushing his lovers fingers back towards his twitching hole.

"Relax Sammy Boy or this is gonna hurt." Dean told him softly.

Sam nodded, trying to let the tension in his body ease away.

"I just want you so fucking much Baby."

He looked into Dean's eyes and nibbled on his bottom lip nervously.

Dean almost came right then.

The look in the younger mans eyes and the need rippling through his body for Dean was the biggest turn on ever.

Dean teased Sams hole, pushing his finger against it, the lube helping it to slide into him a little further than Dean had intended.

" Fuck Dean ...more!" Sam pleaded.

Slowly pushing into Sam up to his second knuckle, Dean could feel the tight heat surrounding his finger and moaned.

With his other hand he took hold of his own cock, needing some friction.

Too quickly he realised his mistake, as, with his finger buried in Sams ass, he felt his own orgasm building.

_Damn it no!_

Tightly gripping the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm, he took several deep breaths. 

He was  **not** gonna cum before he even got his cock inside Sams ass.

Sam had sensed Dean's tension and stopped wriggling around on his finger. He looked up at Dean, concern playing on his face.

Finally Dean relaxed.

"It's ok Sammy, just got a little carried away there." 

Sam smiled and pushed back down onto Dean's finger, slowly it was joined by a second which had Sam grinding his ass against Dean's palm.

" Fuck Dean, yeah, feels so good."

Dean made small scissoring actions with his fingers, opening Sams tight hole up a little, enough to slip a third finger in. He pushed far and hard and Sam's hips bucked off the bed in ecstacy.

" Dean, oh fuck Dean!" He gasped as Dean continued to hit his prostate over and over.

Dean knew Sam was ready for him.

He withdrew his fingers slowly and Sam grunted to show he did not appreciate the emptiness.

Tearing open a condom and quickly rolling it over his hard dick.

"Roll over on to your knees Sammy, it will hurt less that way for your first time."

When Sam was on his knees, ass in the air in front of Dean, Dean slathered his latex covered cock in lube, he wanted to hurt Sam as little as possible.

He rubbed the tip of his erection over Sam's eager hole and pushed against it.

_Fuck this was so hot!_

" Oh God Dean! Put your fucking hard cock inside me already. I want it Baby, I want it so bad."

Dean pushed forward slowly, into the tight ring of muscle that gripped him.

"Oh fuck, fuck Sammy, you are so fucking tight Baby Boy!"

Sam mumbled something that Dean couldn't make out, but by the way he was forcing his ass back onto Dean's dick, he wanted more.

Circling his hips, Dean opened Sam up enough to enter him a little further. The tight heat enveloping his pulsing cock.

" Ahhh yeah," panted Sam. "All the way Dee, I wanna feel all of you fill me up!" Sam demanded.

With those words Dean lost all control.

He thrust into Sam's tight hole until his soft pubic hair was pressed firmly against Sam's ass cheeks.

He had intended to take it slowly but his body took over as Sam quivered and moaned, pushing back hard, impaling himself on his lovers huge cock.

Any pain Sam had first felt forgotten with the pleasure running through his body now.

Lowering his chest onto Sam's back, Dean reached round and took hold of Sam's rock hard dick, pre-cum coating his Palm.

" Oh Jesus Christ! Deeean!"

He began thrusting into Sam deeply and quickly. 

Sam gasped as Dean built up a steady rythem and positioned Sam's ass a little lower to ensure his cock was hitting Sam's sweet spot.

Sam was trembling uncontrollably now, fucking into Dean's fist as his ass was pounded.

"Oh fuck Dean, oh God! I'm gonna....Dean!"

Sam screamed Dean's name as he felt his hot spend pour over Dean's hand and soak the bed sheet beneath them.

As Dean heard his name leave Sam's lips with such passion, he let go, burying his cock so deep inside Sam as he came hard. Black spots were flashing in his eyes, his whole body spasming.

When their orgasms had subsided Dean withdrew from Sam, disposing of the condom in the waste basket beside the bed before laying down and pulling Sam into his embrace.

Neither had spoken a word until Sam, snuggling his head into Dean's chest whispered,

"Thankyou."

Dean didn't cry, he didn't. 

It wasn't a tear glistening in his eye that he rubbed away as he pulled Sam tight to him and pressed a small kiss into his hair.

 

Sam was Deans and Dean was Sams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter. This fic has become my magnum opus.
> 
> Xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Deans eyes fluttered open slowly.

It was dark outside.

He didn't want to move but his bladder told him he had to.

Slowly moving his arm from beneath his sleeping lover and, resting the tousled head against a pillow, he got out of bed and stretched, then padded to the bathroom, picking up his discarded boxers on the way.

After relieving himself he pulled on his underwear and washed his hands. He looked in the mirror over the wash basin.

A large purple bruise was evident just above his collarbone, where Sam had bitten down.

Dean touched the mark lightly and smiled.

Going back into the bedroom he saw Sam was still slumbering peacefully, a smile playing across his lips.

He looked so young and innocent as he slept.

....Well, maybe not so innocent any more.

Heading down stairs and into the kitchen, Dean helped himself to a glass of juice. Taking it through to the front room he flopped down onto the couch.

Picking up the remote control he flipped the t.v on, settling on a re-run of some cheesy soap opera, Dean sipped his drink.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found Sam.

              *******************

"Dean. Dean."

Sams voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

His tall frame was standing over Dean, naked and delicious.

Dean smiled up at him.

"You ok? Why'd you get up?"

"I'm good Sammy, real good. Just thirsty was all."

Dam grinned, relieved.

"Come back to bed then."

Sam took Deans hand and pulled him to his feet.

Leaning into the taller man and resting his lips on his throat, Dean wrapped his arms lazily around Sams hips, his large rough hand landing on Sams firm ass and squeezing it.

Sam gave a slight gasp and pushed his hips into Dean.

Dean squeezed again, harder this time, kneading Sams buttocks roughly.

This time Sam moaned against Deans hair and Dean felt his lovers cock wake up.

"You like that Baby Boy?"

Dean asked as he began to kiss along Sams jaw, the slight stubble making his soft full lips tingle.

"Uh huh," Sam nodded and ground his erection into the shorter mans stomach.

In an instant Dean slipped his boxers off and was on his knees, hands back on Sams ass as he took his cock into his mouth, greedily sucking and slurping at the hardness, pushing against Sams ass roughly to get him deeper into his throat.

" Fuck Dean!"

Sam grasped the back of the sofa for support and thrust forward.

A moan escaped from Deans throat, his pleasure obvious in his own hard, straining cock.

He dug his nails into Sam deeply.

"Oh Jesus Baby!" 

Sam grabbed a handful of Deans short hair and tugged hard.

Dean groaned in pleasure, his solid cock leaking pre-cum.

He removed one hand from Sams ass intending to ease his own throbbing hardness.

"Don't you fucking dare touch yourself Dean!"

Sam growled, his voice was deep and stern.

Dean whimpered.

Taking his mouth off Sams hard cock he pleaded;

"Sammy, I gotta cum so bad."

He looked up at Sam through thick eyelashes to see Sam looking back, his eyes black with desire, an almost evil smile curling his lips.

"No Dean. You don't cum until I say you can fucking cum. Now be a good boy and suck my cock dry."

Dean obeyed, so turned on by Sam taking control.

He longed to stroke his aching dick but he didn't.

As Sam pushed his big cock to the back of Deans throat Dean dragged his nails across Sams firm ass.

Pulling Deans hair even harder Sam fucked into the warm wet mouth.

"Fuck yeah Dean! You're so fucking pretty on your knees! Oh God, I'm gonna cum so deep in your throat."

Dean wanted so badly to grab his own neglected cock and Sam must have read his mind.

"Don't you fucking dare! Not until I say!"

Hearing this, Dean almost came untouched, he was so fucking turned on right now.

Sam was slamming his whole length into his lovers throat and began to groan loudly.

"Fuck Dean! .....So good! Sooo..."

Dean felt Sams ass tighten as he spilled himself down Deans throat.

Dean swallowed it all, looking up at Sam, his eyes begging.

Sam looked down at him, fingers still gripping his blond hair tightly, and nodded.

"Go ahead Baby."

Dean let Sams cock fall from his mouth and leant back onto his heels taking his aching dick into his fist.

After just a few hard pumps Dean came, his hot seed spilling onto his stomach and thighs, Sams name on his lips.

Leaning down Sam tilted Deans mouth towards him and kissed him deeply, tasting his own juices.

He grinned his usual dopey smile, all traces of harshness gone from his expression.

"I swear Sammy, sometimes you must have the devil in you," Dean whispered.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

They threw their bags into the trunk of the Impala. It was a long drive to Black Water Ridge and Dean had intended to get an early start but after they had gone back to bed, at what turned out to be 3am, they had slept in.

Sliding in behind the wheel, Dean popped a cassette into the player, classic rock filling the car.

Sam looked across at him, giving him the 'bitchface' that Dean had become used to.

"Driver picks the music hunny" Dean told him loudly over the sounds of Kansas.

 

The first few miles were spent with Dean singing along, loudly and out of tune, to the music. Sam was laughing at him, joining in with the lyrics he knew.

After a couple of hours Sam took the wheel while Dean dozed in the passenger seat.

Sam lowered the volume of the stereo but left Deans music playing. He looked at Dean, all eyelashes and freckles as he slept.

Sams heart swelled.

 

Dean woke up as the car bounced down the rutted road that led to the cabin.

" Are we here already?" He asked yawning.

"Already? You've been asleep for hours dude," Sam told him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you need your beauty sleep you fugly bastard." Sam joked.

" Yeah right!" Dean grinned, flashing beautiful white teeth. " I'm cute as hell and you know it."

 

As they pulled up outside the large, well maintained cabin, they were surprised to see another car was already there.

"That's Anna's car!."

Sam smiled.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah."

Sam beamed across at Dean but his smile disappeared when he saw the expression on Dean's face.

"I swear I didn't know Dean."

"No, no it's ok," Dean nervously mumbled back.

They climbed out of the car, Sam moving around to the passenger side to clasp Dean's hand in his own, his other hand going to Deans cheek.

"It'll be alright. You'll love Anna and she's gonna love you."

He planted a soft kiss on his boyfriends lips.

"Of course she's gonna love me, everybody does!"

Dean smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, forced bravado that Sam saw through straight away.

They grabbed their bags and Sam took hold of Deans hand tightly as they made their way to the door.

               ********************

"Anna!"

Sam squeezed his older sister in a bear hug.

" Hey little brother...Surprise! Hope you don't mind me staying for a day or two?"

"Of course not. Are John and the girls with you?" Sam asked.

" No. John sends his apologies, he had to work and dad has Meg and Ruby."

Anna smiled across at Dean who was still stood in the doorway.

" So are you gonna introduce me  to this beautiful hunk of man?"

"Yeah, yeah" said Sam excitedly. " Anna this is my boyfriend Dean. Dean, meet my big sister Anna."

Dean looked down at Anna.

_How are these two related?_

He thought to himself as he took in the petite red-head in front of him.

"Glad to meet ya Dean."

Anna shook his proffered hand, smiling at him.

Yeah he saw it now, they had the same dopey grin and dimples.

He smiled back.

"Yeah, you too."

"Well I guess we should go put our stuff away. This way Dean." Sam told him.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean followed Sam through a door and down the hall. Sam opened the room at the very end of the corridor.

" This is my room Dean, well our room."

Sam dropped his rucksack on the large bed.

"Er..Sammy?"

Dean was chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"What's up Baby?"

Sam put his arms around Deans waist.

"Well, since your sister's here 'n all, should we have seperate rooms?"

Sam burst out laughing and shook his head.

"Of course not Dean. We're a couple. It would be weird if we didn't share a room."

Dean nodded. 

"I guess you're right."

Sam pulled him closer, their flat stomachs pressed together, and kissed Dean deeply, his tongue forcing its way into his lovers mouth by biting on his lower lip.

Dean made a growling noise in his throat.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled Sam's t-shirt off him quickly before removing his own.

Wrapping his hand around the back of Sam's neck, he tugged him down and ground his mouth roughly on the taller mans.

When they finally came up for air, Dean was grabbing at Sam's ass, forcing their hot, naked torsos together.

Sam let his head fall back and a small moan escaped his lips.

Dean took the opportunity to latch on to Sam's throat, sucking and pulling the skin between his teeth as his hand moved to palm his boyfriends thick cock.

"Fuck, you are so hot Sammy!"

Deans fingers were at Sams belt.

"Boys!" 

Annas voice came from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Shit!" Sam muttered before answering her.

 " Yeah Anna?"

Then thinking quickly shouted " Don't come in!"

"I wasn't gonna! Just wanted to tell you I got dinner on the table, thought you might be hungry."

"I am," Dean whispered grumpily, "but not for food."

Sam giggled.

"We'll be right out sis," he called.

They heard her walk away and Dean pulled a sulky face.

"Great, cock blocked by your sister."

Sam cupped his face.

"Aw Baby, don't pout. I could suck your cock before we eat?" He winked.

Dean shook his head.

"No, if we don't get out there soon she'll think we are gettin' it on."

"Dean, we were gettin' it on."

Sams lip curled in the corner and Dean shoved him playfully.

"C'mon Sammy Boy, let's go eat."

               ********************

As the three of them tucked into roast chicken, salad and warm bread rolls with butter, Anna embarressed Sam as much as possible by telling Dean stories from their childhood.

Deans deep throaty laugh echoed around the cabin when he heard that even when Sam was in high school he slept with a cuddly purple unicorn and that he had once dropped his shoe down a drain grating.

"It's not funny Dean, I lost my shoe!" 

Sam was clearing the table.

Anna stood up.

"Hey Dean, I could use some fresh air, you wanna join me?"

"Yeah sure."

Dean stood too and, walking to the door to the garden, opened it to let Anna through first.

"Such a gentleman," she commented. " You got a keeper here little brother."

She directed a look at Sam.

"I know I do."

Sam smiled earnestly, he planted a warm kiss on Deans lips.

Anna grabbed two bottles of beer on her way out the door onto the decking of the back porch.

It was still warm as the sun was just disappearing behind the tree line.

Sams sister sat on a bench and motioned for Dean to join her, passing him a beer.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

"Do you mind?" She asked Dean.

" No, go ahead."

She took one out and offered him the packet but he declined.

Anna lit her cigarette and took a long pull, holding it a second before exhaling.

" Do not tell my little brother about this," Anna playfully told Dean, holding up the cigarette.

"My lips are sealed."

He made a cross sign over his chest and smiled.

He took a mouthful of beer as Anna looked at him.

" Sams in love with you you know."

It was a rhetorical question.

Dean spat his mouthful of beer onto the wooden boards between his feet and coughed.

"Excuse me?" He choked back, wiping his chin.

"I can tell " was all Anna said, no explanation.

"Oh."

It was all Dean could manage.

Did Sam really love him?

He dared to hope.

 

Anna changed the subject.

" So, it's great news about Sams new job."

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since posting but here you are folks and thanks for waiting
> 
> Xoxo

They came back inside a short while later and Anna excused herself and went to bed.

Sam and Dean decided to turn in too.

Once in bed, Dean hugged Sam to his chest and stroked his hair, playing with tendrils between his fingers.

" So what were you and my sister talking about while she smoked?"

Sam lifted his head and looked at Dean.

"I know she smokes so don't deny it."

Dean chuckled.

" We didn't talk about much Baby Boy."

A shiver ran through Sam. He loved Deans pet name for him, especially combined with the attention Dean was giving to his long hair.

Twisting his body towards his lover a little more, he began pressing kisses to the hard pectoral muscles of Deans chest.

Dean let out a soft "Mmmmm..."

As Sam levered himself up, he leant over Dean and started to kiss a trail downward. His hair dragged down Deans torso, following his lips.

He whispered against the taught skin of Deans stomach.

"Where did we get to before we were interrupted earlier?"

"Sammy, isn't your sisters room right next door? Dean objected.

" So we'll be quiet," Sam replied, not stopping his southward journey.

"Hey dude, you're the screamer." Dean teased him.

Sam bit down on Deans hip, causing him to yelp.

"You were saying?"

"Bitch," Dean muttered sweetly.

"Jerk," replied Sam before licking a line across where the soft blonde curls of pubic hair met smooth firm skin.

"Ahhh Sammy!" Dean moaned.

"Shhhh," Sam told him and moved lower to take one of Deans balls in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and gently sucking.

Dean raised his hips from the bed and spread his legs widely for Sam to manouvre between them.

Now Sam slid his tongue up the underside of Deans pulsing cock, following the thick vein.

"Fuck yeah Sammy!" Dean spluttered under his breath.

His lovers cock was rigid and heavy as Sam teased around the head, circling and licking at the pre-cum already leaking out.

By now, Dean was gripping the bed sheet and writhing around beneath Sam, trying desperately not to make any noise.

Taking the thick cock into his mouth, Sam slid his lips down the entire length then moved back up only to repeat the action, over and over, slowly and steadily driving Dean crazy.

Sam slid one finger into his mouth alongside Deans dick, soaking it, then moved it down to Deans tight puckered hole.

He pushed firmly against it and Dean gasped audibly.

"Jesus Christ Sammy!"

Sam freed his mouth long enough to smile and shush Dean again before taking Deans throbbing cock to the back of his throat again, this time pushing his finger into Deans ass, straight to the last knuckle.

"Urghhh!" Dean bit down on his fist.

Sam's mouth let go of Deans dick and he moved up his body, leaving his finger softly stroking the silky smoothness inside Deans hole.

He looked into Deans eyes, pupils blown wide with lust.

"Are you going to be quiet or do I have to stop?" Sam threatened teasingly.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Dean shook his head frantically, panic in his eyes at the thought of Sam stopping now.

" So, you're gonna be quiet so my big sister doesn't hear me fucking you into the mattress?"

Dean nodded again and Sam took the opportunity to grind his own hard cock against Deans.

Deans moan was muffled by his fist.

"Urghhh Urghhhhh!"

"Good boy."

Sam winked at him and added a second finger to Deans twitching hole.

Deans eyes widened as Sams fingers hit against the small bundle of nerves on the wall of his passage.

"Gnnn gnnnn!"

Dean grabbed the pillow from beneath his head and slammed it across his face simultaneously forcing his ass down onto Sams long fingers.

"Are you ok Baby?"

"Uck uck uck!" Came the muffled reply.

Dean cursed into the pillow as he bucked his hips.

"Do you want me to fuck you Dean? Wanna be the first and last hole I ever get inside?" 

Sam reached down to his own aching erection with his free hand, jacking himself slowly. It was so hot to see Dean thrashing around, trying to stay quiet. It was also a little funny.

Sam asked again.

" Do you want my big hard cock inside your sweet ass Baby?

Dean threw the pillow from his face and nodded again, his face was flushed and he was panting.

"Tell me Dean, tell me what you want." Sam whispered as he pushed a third finger into Dean.

The older man threw his head back against the bed, biting his lower lip, pleasure coursing through his body.

"I want you to fuck me Sammy." Dean growled. "I need your hard cock inside me real bad."

Sam pulled his fingers slowly from Dean, leaving him aching and empty.

He reached to the floor at the side of the bed, to his rucksack, and retrieved the bottle of lube and....

"Shit!" Sam cursed.

"Whats wrong Sammy?"

"I forgot to pack the fucking condoms!" Sam muttered frustratedly.

Dean pulled Sams face towards him and kissed him hard.

" Fuck me bare Baby Boy," he whispered onto Sams lips. "It's ok, I swear and I just want you so deep inside me."

Sam wanted this as much as Dean did.

He flicked his tongue across Deans lips.

"Ok." He agreed quietly.

He poured a generous amount of lube onto his large cock and ran his hand over it, coating it.

Hooking his strong arms under Deans knees, he tipped his ass up to meet him.

Pushing the head of his dick slowly but firmly into Deans tight heat.

Dean whimpered, the burning sensation painful at first.

Sam faltered, but Dean begged him;

"Don't stop! Fuck, please don't stop!"

Moving his hips a little further forward, Sam pushed past the resisting barrier of muscle and moaned.

" Fuck Dean! You're so tight Baby. Are you sure its not you who's a virgin?"

Dean gave a small smile.

" It's been a while since I've bottomed Sammy. Now are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Remembering how Dean had done it, Sam began circling his hips, opening Dean up a little more.

Seeing his boyfriends blissed out expression Sam knew that Dean had moved through the pain. He moved a little deeper inside the gorgeous body, filling Dean inch by glorious inch.

Suddenly Sams cock was buried fully inside Dean, the heat and pressure surrounding him were amazing, making Sam giddy with need.

As Dean adjusted to Sams size, Sam waited, fighting the incredible need to thrust.

Dean smiled and nodded that he was ready.

Sams first movements were shallow, allowing Dean to get comfortable.

" More Sammy" Dean groaned.

He slowly drew his cock almost out of Dean before sliding back in smoothly, drawing a gasp from the gorgeous blonde.

"Ahh...Yeah Sammy."

He began thrusting harder now, his long length enveloped by Dean, who was gripping onto Sams biceps, leaving bruises beneath his fingers.

" Oh fuck, oh yeah, hell Sammy, just like that!"

"Oh God Dean, you feel so amazing!"

They had totally forgotten that they were supposed to be being quiet and when Dean let go of one of Sams arms to grasp his own dick Sam moaned loudly.

" Fuck Dean! You are so hot Baby, so fucking horny for my cock!"

As Dean desperately pumped his fist over his leaking dick, Sam moved the other mans legs from the crook of his elbows to over his shoulders in one swift movement.

This enabled Sam to slam his cock deeper and harder into Deans perfect ass. His balls slapping against Dean with every thrust. 

Deans breathing became eratic as he neared his climax, his hand jumping over his cock as Sam ploughed into his tight ass, hitting Deans prostate over and over.

"Christ Baby Boy! I'm so close..Cum with me Sammy?"

Sam nodded, slamming into Dean roughly. 

Dean threw back his head, shouting Sams name in a gutteral roar as his hot cum splashed out across his stomach and chest.

" Sammy, oh fuck Sammy!"

Seeing Dean start to shoot all over himself and feeling that ass clench around his cock, Sam came, and came and came. Filling Dean with his spend.

He rode the waves of his orgasm, pounding into Deans sweet, sweet ass.

" Oh Jesus Dean! So good, so fucking good!"

 


	18. Chapter 18

After a few minutes Sam moved Deans legs down from his shoulders to the mattress as he pulled out of him.

Sam gently lowered his weight against Deans chest and pressed his lips to the soft ones waiting below.

Dean was barely able to kiss him back, all his energy drained just like his cock.

Eventually Dean squeezed Sams shoulder.

" Sammy Boy, I kinda need to breathe."

"Oh yeah, sorry Dean." He apologised, shifting his weight off of his boyfriend and dropping down beside him.

Raising his arm, Dean wrapped it around Sam's shoulders and let out a throaty chuckle as Sam tucked himself against him.

"What?" Sam questioned, nuzzling Dean's neck.

"I guess I'm sleeping in the wet spot...seriously Sammy, how much cum can one guy produce? It's still pouring out my ass!"

Sam swatted him playfully and grinned.

"All for you Dean."

Dean planted a kiss on the younger mans nose.

 

As lay there, Deans mind drifted to what Anna had said to him earlier.

He wondered if maybe he should tell Sam how he felt first and then Sam would say it back.

But...what if Anna was wrong?

It Sam didn't feel the same way those words could scare him off. Was it too soon to tell Sam that he was in lo...

"You ok Dean?"

Sam interrupted his train of thought.

"I'm just fine Baby Boy'" Dean whispered and pulled him close.

                ********************

Light streaming through the windows crossed over Sams face. He yawned and moved backwards to snuggle into Dean, but instead met cold, empty sheets.

Sam sat up and stretched before looking at his watch. It was a little after six.

Pulling on yesterdays jeans he left the bedroom and found Dean in the kitchen, already showered and dressed and tucking into a bowl of cereal.

" What are you doing up this early Dean?"

Sam looked adorable. He was doing the sleepy eye rub that made him look like an overgrown child.

Dean smiled.

"Thought we could get an early start Sammy. It's a beautiful day, we could hike up that mono-thingy-place you told me about."

Sam sighed.

"It's a monolithic structure...and that's a great idea, but what's the hurry?"

Dean shrugged and stared at his feet.

"Honestly, I was hoping to not be here when your sister gets up, I mean, after last night..."

"Awww, is Deany worried about my big bad sister kicking his ass for corrupting her little brother?" Sam teased and pulled Dean into a hug.

He moved his lips to Deans neck, just below his earlobe, kissing softly he whispered;

"Come back to bed Baby."

He squeezed Deans ass for effect.

"Morning boys!"

The couple jumped.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Dean spoke first, stepping a pace backwards, blushing.

"Umm no...Hi Anna!"

Anna grinned. 

She liked Dean. He obviously made Sam happy. Their mom would have approved.

"Don't worry Dean, I didn't hear anything at all last night, nothing at all, nothing that went on for like an hour so I had to put my mp3 player on."

She winked as Dean gaped open mouthed at her.

Sam laughed.

" Yeah, er, sorry about that sis."

"No bigs," she said casually. " I'm gonna drive into town for some supplies, you need anything?"

"If you wanna grab some steaks I'll fire the grill up tonight," Sam told her.

"Great. You want anything Dean?"

Dean was still stood, slack jawed and red faced. He hadn't heard anything since ' _had to_   _put_ _my_ _mp3 player on '_

"Dean!" Anna got his attention.

He blinked. "Sorry? What?"

"Do you need anything picking up from town sweety?"

"Um, no , no I'm good."

"So I hear......" Anna grabbed her keys and strolled out the door.

Sam was bent over double, laughing hysterically.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while again i know but i am determined to get the rest of this fic posted asap. Thanks for waiting :)
> 
> Xoxo

" How much further is it?"

Dean usually enjoyed hiking but trying to match Sam's long legs stride for stride was killing him. Sweat pouring from his brow, he had removed his t-shirt a few miles back and used it to wipe his forehead.

"Not far now Dean."

Sam grasped his hand and pulled him along.

" This view had better be worth it" Dean grumbled.

"I promise I'll make it worth it when we get there Baby."

Sam grinned. "Besides, this was your idea."

Dean was about to make a flippant retort before he latched onto what Sam had said.

"So, you feeling like some al fresco action Sammy?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You bet!"

 

 

After another twenty minutes they hit the top of the hill. A dozen or so large stones stuck out of the ground at odd angles and a few wooden benches were dotted around. 

Sam retrieved a bottle of water from his rucksack and drank deeply before offering the bottle to Dean. Dean took a mouthful then poured the remainder over his head.

Sam's eyes lit up as he watched the rivulets make their way down Dean's smokin' body, along his happy trail and settle at the waistband of his jeans, darkening the material.

He pulled Dean into a hard kiss just before he heard children shouting.

He released Dean with a sigh.

Dean grinned.

"Looks like we'll have to wait a while Sammy Boy."

Two boys of about eight and twelve appeared through the trees, the older Boy running out in front.

" Hey, wait up!" The younger boy shouted as they dashed past and back out of sight.

A minute later a man appeared, scanning the clearing before he noticed Sam and Dean.

"Excuse me...."

He approached the couple, his eyes moving over a shirtless Dean appreciatively before flicking to Sam.

Dean could swear the dude licked his lips as his eyes wandered more slowly over the tall man.

Instinctively Dean slung his arm around Sam's waist. The action screamed;   _mine, back the fuck off!_

It was a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Sam's admirer, but Sam was oblivious, just lazily resting one of his own hands on top of Dean's.

The man was now stood in front of them.

He was about the same height as Dean but heavier set and bearded, a little older too.

"Benny?"

It was Sam's voice.

Dean flinched. 

_Did Sam know this guy?!_

"Wesson? Sam Wesson, s'been a long time kid."

The voice was heavily accented, deep, deep south Dean recognised.

He clapped Sam on the back and grinned, his hand lingering a little too long for Dean's liking.

"I hardly recognised you man. You got so tall!"

Sam smiled.

"It's great to see you Benny. How ya been? What're you doing up here?"

"Im here visiting my sister, she moved this way a few years back. I'm actually looking for her boys, they kinda got away from me."

"They went that way." Dean interrupted gruffly, pointing down the hill.

" Oh, Benny, this is Dean Smith, my boyfriend. Dean, this is Benny Lafiette. He dated Anna in high school for a while, played on the basketball team with me. He moved up from Louisanna."

"Uh huh."

Dean acknowleged.

Benny nodded at him, then spoke to Sam again.

"You look reeeaal good Sam. You been working out?"

He ran his hand down Sam's bicep.

Sam shrugged.

Dean's temper reached boiling point, his fist clenching by his side as Benny smirked.

" Hey, why don't you come by the cabin later, Anna's here and I'm sure she'd love to see you. I'm gonna grill up some steaks."

Dean's mouth set in a hard line.

Benny grinned again.

"Sounds like fun Wesson and I'd sure like to catch up with you....and Anna."

"Yeah and why not stay over, we've got room."

"Sounds like a plan." Benny nodded.

Dean was furious.

After taking the address Benny said goodbye, his eyes running over Sam one more time before setting off after his nephews.

As soon as he was out of sight Sam pulled Dean into his arms. He kissed the freckles on his lovers nose.

"Now, what did I promise would happen when we got here?" He asked playfully.

Dean shrugged him away.

" Not now Sammy."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Then how about I suck your cock Baby?"

Sam reached for Dean again but he backed away.

"I said not now Sam!"

Dean was so fucking pissed. What was Sam thinking? Inviting a guy who obviously had the hots for him round for dinner!

He glared at Sam.

"Let's head back, your sister is probably back by now anyway."

Dean turned back the way they had come and started walking.

Sam hurried to catch up.

_Why was Dean so angry?_

As he drew level with Dean he slid his hand into Deans. He half expected it to be shaken off. It wasn't, but Dean didn't squeeze his hand tightly like he usually did.

They walked back the rest of the way in silence.

 


	20. Chapter 20

"How're my favourite boys? Did ya have fun?"

Anna greeted them as they came into the cabin.

" Sam did," Dean muttered.

The siblings looked at him.

" I'm going for a shower."

He stomped off down the hallway.

Anna turned on Sam.

" What the fuck happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Well something has Dean royally pissed."

She stood with her hands on her hips, demanding answers from the little brother who towered over her.

Sam shrugged.

" We walked, we talked. Oh, we ran into your ex boyfriend Benny."

Anna's face fell. "Benny Lafiette?"

'Yeah, I invited him over tonight for dinner, said he could have the spare room."

Anna sighed.

" So, let me get this right.....You invited Benny, who I broke up with because he moaned your name during sex, over for a steak dinner and a sleep over? ......and you  **dont know** why Dean is mad? You ass! You just basically made a date with a cute guy who has a crush on you...and this was in front of your boyfriend?"

"No..it's not like that...I...wait, he did what during sex?"

Anna just nodded at him as if to say _, you heard me right._

"I didn't know Benny was gay! I was just being friendly I swear!"

"Well if I were you I'd go explain that to your man because if John pulled that kind of shit on me I'd be packing."

Sam looked horrified.

He turned and dashed down the hall and into their bedroom.

"Dean!" Sam called, not seeing him.

"I'll be right out," came the muffled reply from behind the bathroom door.

Sam sat on the bed waiting.

A couple of minutes later Dean emerged, a towel slung around his waist.

Normally Sam's eyes would be roving all over Dean's magnificent body but right now all he could see were Dean's red eyes.

He had been crying.

_Oh fuck no!_

"I'm sorry Dean, I'm so so sorry! I didn't realise..."

Sam stood up and wrapped Dean in his arms, one of his large hands holding his boyfriends head to his chest.

"S'okay Sammy."

Dean didn't pull away as Sam thought he might.

"I was just trying to be friendly Dean. I haven't seen the guy in years. Christ, I didn't even know he's gay!"

Dean moved enough to look Sam in the face, both Sam's arms now around his back.

" He was fuckin' eating you up with his eyes...It I hadn't been there...."

Dean took a deep breath.

"Fuck Sammy Boy! I just got so mad. It was like you were flirting right back at him!"

"No, No Baby. Never!"

"I can't lose you Sammy."

Dean's voice was quiet now, raspy with emotion.

Sam moved his hands to clasp Dean's face. He leaned forwards and kissed each tear stained eye before brushing his lips over Dean's.

"You're not going to lose me Dean," he whispered. "because I love you."

Dean blinked.

Tears welling in his eyes for a whole different reason now.

"Really Sammy? You do?"

"Yeah of course I do Dean. I thought you'd have worked that out by now.....Why do you think I was a virgin Baby, I was waiting....for Mr Right."

Sam blushed. It reminded Dean of the first time they had spoken almost six months ago.

"So..I'm Mr Right?

"Always." Sam rested his lips on Dean's forehead.

"I love you too Baby Boy."

Sam drew back and looked into those remarkable green eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah!"

Dean's arms wrapped around his boyfriends slim waist, Sam's hand was caressing the back of his neck lightly as they kissed.

Holding each other tightly, their lips locked, for what seemed to last forever.

When they finally moved apart Sam giggled.

"What?"

"D'you realise your towel fell off ages ago. I think it's amazing that the first time you told me you love me you were butt naked....which by the way, is how I love you best."

Dean looked down, the towel was at his feet. He looked back at Sam.

"Well to hell with the romantic crap, let's fuck!" He growled playfully and pushed Sam onto the bed.

Sam's clothes came off almost as quickly as Dean's towel had.

Their kisses were sloppy and passionate, each had an overwhelming need to possess the other.

Sam ran his hands over the muscles bunching in Dean's back, kneading the hard flesh as his lover sucked and nipped at his throat.

When Sam moaned Dean sucked harder into the cleft of Sam's neck and pushed his hips forward into Sam's, their hard cocks grinding against each other.

" Oh fuck! I love you Dean!"

"Love you too Baby Boy,"  Dean panted before he sucked Sam's bottom lip between his teeth.

"Mmmmmm"

Dean then ran his tongue down the centre of Sam's chest, pausing to pay attention to each nipple. Sam was moaning loudly beneath him as Dean bit down on a tender bud.

"You're fucking mine Sammy!"

Dean growled, his voice lust filled and deep as he marked his boyfriends body with his teeth, his fingers digging into Sam's hips, bruising the delicate flesh.

Sam's fingers found puchase in Dean's short hair.

"Yours Dean, yours forever Baby!"

Dean's tongue was circling Sam's navel and as he moved to take the head of Sam's long hard cock between his lips Sam let go of Dean's hair and gripped the sheets beneath him, raising his hips.

"Yes Dean, oh God Baby!"

The blonde moaned around the hard length in his mouth, taking it deeply into his throat, Sam's balls touching his chin.

He pulled back off slowly and ran his tongue over the glans of Sam's pulsing dick.

" No one but me will ever do this to you Sammy. No one gets to see you as fuckin' hot and needy as you are for my cock!"

"No one Dean, just you. I only ever want you Baby." He panted.

Dean swallowed his lovers cock again, bobbing his head up and down, forcing Sam's dick to the back of his throat.

""Holy shit! Fuck me Dean, wanna cum on your cock!"

Dean reared up, spreading Sam's legs, quickly grabbing the lube and slicking his thick cock up. 

He made to slip a lubed finger into Sam but Sam moaned.

" No Dean, No prep, just fuck me hard!"

Sam was breathing heavily as Dean lined his leaking dick up to Sam's hole and pushed in slowly.

"Fuck! So fuckin' tight around my cock Baby Boy!"

"Oh ohh..fuck me Dean. Fuck my pretty ass, Its all your Dean, all yours!"

"Jesus!" Dean groaned and pushed harder into Sam, filling him completely.

"Move Dean, please!" Sam begged.

Dean pulled back and slammed into Sam's ass hard, pushing Sam's knees back to his chest to get deeper inside him as he continued to thrust hard and fast.

"God yes Dean! Fuckin' ruin my hole, make me feel it!"  Sam's filthy mouth was working overtime.

Dean dug his knees into the bed and pounded unforgivingly into Sam.

Sam's fingers clawed at the bed as he cried out.

" Dean! Dean I'm gonna cum! Fuck, Fuck yeah. Don't stop!"

Sam's heavy cock twitched against his stomach, a jet of hot white cum streaking his chest.

" Jesus Sammy! Look at you cumming just from my cock! Fucking untouched Baby Boy!"

Dean grunted, slamming into his lovers prostate.

When Sam's breathing finally slowed a little Dean pulled out, he moved to straddle Sam's chest and Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's thighs to firmly grab his sexy ass.

Dean took hold of his own cock, stroking it roughly. He ran his thumb through the pre-cum that was freely leaking out and rubbed it across Sam's lips.

Sam's tongue shot out to lick and taste it on his lips and Dean's thumb.

" Fuck Sammy! So fucking beautiful, my Baby Boy. My Sammy.

He was jacking his cock hard now, so close to his own release.

"Gonna paint you with my cum Sammy. Wanna see it on your gorgeous face."

"Fuck yeah Dean, do it, cover me. I'm yours forever!" Sam told him.

Dean groaned, his eyes rolled back as he came. Thick white fluid landing across Sams face, his lips, cheeks and forehead painted in stripes of Dean's cum.

" Oh fuck! Jesus!" Dean exclaimed, stroking himself through the ecstasy.

He looked down at Sam and saw the mess he had created.

"Christ Sammy Boy, you're even prettier with me all over you."

Dean leaned forward and, very slowly, licked his own cum from around Sam's face.

Sam moaned.

" So fucking hot Dean."

They kissed, Sam's tongue twisted around Deans.

"Mmm, tastes good," Sam whispered as their lips parted.

Dean sighed, he climbed off Sam and lay down. Sam hugged him tightly.

" Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

Dean pressed a tender kiss to Sam's chest.

"Um..Well I was thinking..maybe..."

Dean pushed himself up on his elbow. He pushed Sam's bangs away from his face.

"What's up Baby Boy?

"I, um, when we get back, I thought maybe you might..might wanna move into my place?"

"You've serious Sammy? You wanna live together?" Dean was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well yeah, but if it's too soon, you don't want to, I get it."

Sam stumbled over his words.

"Are you kidding! Of course I want to!"

"Love you Dean." Sam rubbed his nose against the freckles on Dean's cheek

"Love you more my Sammy."


	21. Chapter 21

They showered quickly and dressed.

Walking into the main room of the cabin hand in hand, two men absolutely besotted with each other.

Anna was sat on the couch, legs curled up beneath her, a book in her hand.

"Well, I'm guessing you guys made up. You're ok?" She smiled.

"More than ok." Sam grinned down at Dean.

"Good, cos I'm starved!"

Anna climbed off the couch and went through into the kitchen.

"Dean, Benny's still gonna be here soon." Sam said sadly.

"Don't ya worry about Benny Sammy, I'll deal with him."

Dean lifted Sam's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

" No fighting Dean." Sam told him.

" No fighting Baby Boy, unless he throws the first punch..."

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

Twenty minutes later the steaks were on the grill, Sam watching over them as Dean and Anna worked in the kitchen, chopping salad and frying onions.

Dean grabbed three beers from the fridge as there was a knock on the cabin door.

"I'll get it, give one of these to Sammy."

He passed two of the beer bottles to Anna and watched her go out the back door before going to open the front.

"Hey...Dean was it?"

Benny was leant on the door frame. 

" Benny. Change of plan, you're leaving."

Dean blocked the doorway with his body as Benny made to walk in.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah it is." 

Dean took a step forward menacingly until he was chest to chest with Benny, glaring at him, anger flashing gold in his green eyes.

"You're gonna take a fuckin' hike and you aint never gonna come near Sammy or me again!"

Benny backed away.

"Ok pal, I hear ya." He nodded slowly.

"I mean it Benny, you don't come sniffin' around my man again and I aint your pal!" Dean spat out.

" I'm going, but hey, you can't blame me for trying."

Dean watched him drive away before shutting the door. He turned around and saw Sam in the kitchen doorway.

"I like being your man."

Dean crossed the floor to him.

" You heard?"

"I did. You're my Hero."

Sam batted his thick eyelashes as he squeezed Dean to him tightly.

Dean squeezed back.

"Well Baby Boy, it's my job to protect you and, it's your job to kiss me until I'm dizzy and stay with me forever."

"Deal." Sam kissed Dean's nose. "But can we do the dizzying kiss thing later cos' the steaks are ready."

Dean playfully shoved Sam in the shoulder.

"Bitch" he grinned

"Jerk" Sam laughed.

 

               ************************

 

Two weeks later they were both stood in Dean's apartment, surrounded by packing boxes.

" What time is it?" Dean asked.

"Ten fifteen. What time did you tell Bobby and Cas to be here?"

"Eleven. It was good of them to offer to help."

Sam stood behind Dean, putting his large hands on Dean's hips he pulled his lovers ass to rest against his half-hard cock. He nuzzled into Dean's neck.

" So we got forty-five minutes to kill?"

He moved his hands to start unbuckling Dean's belt.

Dean chuckled.

"Sammy, you are insatiable."

"Just another reason we were made for each other," Sam murmered as they sank to the floor amidst the boxes.

"Damn I love you Baby Boy!"

"Love you too Dean."

 

 

                               The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. I struggled with ending of this story but I hope you like how it turned out. 
> 
> All comments are appreciated and please let me know if you have any requests.
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
